


Love in the Making

by Local_Queer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Queer/pseuds/Local_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a warm up. It's basically drabble about Dan and Phil having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw warm up that I was very happy with. My first post to AO3.

Skin to skin, breathing laboured, kisses hastily pressed to collarbones. Hand in hand, sharing the most intimate moment either have experienced. Breathy moans and small whimpers created with every touch. Heads thrown back in pleasure, pupils widened by lust and passion. Giggles produced when the two inadvertently bump foreheads. Love being shared by a pair of young lovers.


End file.
